Not Juliet and Romeo
by Phenomenon19
Summary: Cana Alberona is a rich girl, but not the snobby or backstabber type. She's been through emotional shit just like all others. Her boyfriend broke up with her for his stalker, her stepmother is a money grubber who wants to get rid of Cana, and the Romeo? Well...he's a rich guy who owns bunch of vineyards. How will her story play out? Little bit of cursing
1. Intro

**_Not Juliet and Romeo_**

* * *

_"Of course, she'll be yours'. Do remember is cost about 150, 000, is it too expensive?" A woman mused._

_Another laughed with a hardy laugh. "Too expensive? Pahahahaha! More like too cheap! We'll still buy her!"_

_"Well, she better be worth it, our son is of high society. He is considered a high breed, so to speak." A snobby, short woman added._

_"Ha! My stepdaughter is CONSIDERED TO be AN EMPRESS'S DAUGTHER! Even the Empress Yuriko considers my stepdaughter as family!"_

_"Alright then! We'll be known throughout this world! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

***YEARS LATER*  
**

"**Cana! **Get down here now!"

The young 19 yr old girl sighed, and slowly walked downstairs, she saw her ''StepMother'' red in the face with anger. "What. Do. You. Want?" She asked nonchantly, she was sick and tired of her stepmother pushing his absurd ideals on her.

"Young lady! You have defied me for the last time!" She roared. "YOU WILL ATTEND THIS PARTY OR I WILL CANCEL YOUR CREDIT CARDS AND YOUR PHONE!"

Cana internally smirked. _'Dear fool, I pay for all that. I have a job, try to remember that I DON'T depend on you.'_ Externally, she fake cringed in fear. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll attend, but I'm leaving right after."

"If you leave, I'll disown you if you leave." She threatened, and it had no effect on Cana whatsoever.

"Fine then." She promptly said and then left through the front door.  
.

.

She went to her Purple and Black Lamborghini, and hopped in. She drove to** 'Fairies Manor'. **A wildly known and popular place, it had the best food, service, people, and music.

Once she entered, many greeted her.

"Ah! Hey Cana! How are 'ya!" Greeted the head waitress, Ms. Mirajane.

"Hey Mira." Cana said and sat down at her usual place. "The usual please! Along with anything else!"

Mira smiled, and asked Cana what was wrong. Whenever Cana wanted more than her usual, there was always something bothering. "Hmm? What's the matter?"

Cana waved it off. "It's nothing.."

Right after that, dear Lucy Heartfilia came running up to Cana. "Cana! I have great news!" She exclaimed in happiness.

Cana looked up, it was her dear little cousin Lucy, even though she was just a yr younger than Cana. "Hmm? Were you proposed to by Natsu?" She teased Lucy.

Lucy's face flamed up. "P-proposed?! N-natsu?! EH!?"

Cana laughed at Lucy's reaction.

"W-we're only 18! AH!" Lucy said getting red, and it took her like 2 minutes to calm down and talk to Cana. "Ok! Listen! I just got an agent! My books are going to be published!" She jumped in glee.

Cana gave Lucy a high-five. "Finally! Your book writing has given me some white hair too!" She said jokingly, Lucy used to call Cana in the middle of the night for help with her novel.

Then Mira came over with Cana's order, and that made Lucy suspicious as well. "Thanks Mira." Cana just wanted to drown herself in alcohol to relieve herself from her current stress.

"What's up? You're going over your usual excess." Lucy said, she knew there was something wrong. The last time she went over her usual excess was when her boyfriend broke up with her for his stalker. "The last time you went over your usual limit was when Gray dumped you for Juvia."

Cana slammed her drink on the table. "How many times do I need to REMIND YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT?" She said raising her voice.

"S-sorry, but there's something on your mind." She said cringing.

Cana put down her drink and spoke slowly. "...That fool of a woman is trying to sell me to the highest buyer...or already has..." She said with disgust.

Lucy's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"Ya, all this shit was told to me after Gray and I broke up..."

"You've known this for three months and you didn't tell me?!" Lucy said raising her voice, and stood up in anger. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Mom would've injected or something! Cana Alberona! Are you listening?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the two, they wondered what Lucy was getting so angry over.

"..Lucy sit your ass down.." She said calmly but harshly.

"No! I don't wanna be left in the dark Cana! You know that I'm here for you!" She yelled, and tears started to flow out.

Cana sighed, and knew everyone was staring. She got up and grabbed Lucy's wrist, and walked out of **Fairies Manor**. Once out, Cana explained why she hadn't said anything to Lucy.

"She said she would do anything in her power to hurt me or anyone else. I hate her so much, but I don't want her messing around with you guys. She's really full of crap." Cana said and lowered her eyes in disgust, she clenched her fist.

Lucy put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry about my _little_ outburst, but we're all here with YOU, remember we Fairies all stand together don't we?" Lucy said showing her mark, and saw Cana nodd.

"We do."

* * *

_ I hope you guys enjoyed! I absolutely adore Cana! She's one of my fave characters! Enjoy!_


	2. Gray

**_Not Juliet and Romeo_**

* * *

_ENJOY~_

* * *

Gray wondered why Lucy had suddenly started to scream, and at Cana too. The two were cousins, and extremely close too, so what was up?

_"No! I don't wanna be left in the dark Cana! You know that I'm here for you!"_ What was with that? Was there something Cana had tried to hide from Lucy purposefully?

"Gray-sama~." He heard Juvia purr, and he turned his attention to her.

"Yes Juvia dear~?" He replied back.

"Let's go to the Amusement Park! Juvia heard they a couple's day!" She said with a dreamy face.

"Couple's day, hm? Didn't they have one like three months ago?" He asked her, and she shrugged. He thought about it...

**_'Gray! Get your ass up! There's a couple day at the amusement park! Every couple gets to go in free! And l love free things!'_ **A memory came back to him, and he started to feel guilty all inside._ 'Cana...'_ He thought. _'...Damn...Look at me! Three months without you and I'm a damn mess! I swear...I'm gonna end up dying soon 'cause of her...'_

"Gray-sama? Is there something wrong...?" Juvia asked, noticing that her boyfriend was in some kind of trance.

"Y-ya...Just tired..it's nothing." He said rubbing the back of his head. Sometimes he wondered if he had made the right decision to break up with Cana. _'I did. Or else...I don't even wanna think about that shit...'_

Then Lucy and Cana came back in, chatting away as if nothing serious were going on.

Gray blinked a few times. Females were just a whole other species which he would never really understand himself. He shook his head, and went to get a drink from the bar.

"-No! I'm not attending some silly party without alcohol." Cana told Lucy as they walked to the bar to get some food to eat.

Lucy pouted. "Pwease?"

Cana sighed, she didn't want Lucy bringing out the puppy dog eyes, even though it had no effect on her, it greatly affected others. "Luce n-_-_Oof! Watch it y-...Sorry..." Cana had bumped into someone, well into some guy's nice, well built chest..as soon as she realized whom it was, she backed away instantly.

Lucy's eyes widened, and stood there with 'O' expression for a few seconds. The person Cana had bumped into was, none other than Gray...her ex-boyfriend. "Hey Gray!" She chirped happily trying to break the ice, and sure she was still friends with Gray, but Cana loathed Gray's whole existence now.

Cana then walked away from the scene. She hated every little piece of Gray. She told herself she would never forgive him for what he did to her.

Gray watched her walk away, he just stood there like an idiot. He should've grabbed her wrist and said something, but he didn't. He wanted her back in his embrace, he couldn't. He wanted her to whisper her sweet dirty nothings in his ear, but that wouldn't happen, ever. He just really wanted her hatred for her to vanish, even if that meant that weren't going to get back together.

When would this Nightmare _END_?

* * *

_KILL THE REVIEW BUTTON, PLEASE._


End file.
